helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro +
ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + (アンジュルム コンサートツアー 2018春 十人十色 ＋; ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Spring Ten People, Ten Colors +) was ANGERME's 2018 spring concert hall tour. The regular tour ran from April 7 to May 13, 2018. It finished on May 28 at Nippon Budokan with the ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + Final (アンジュルム コンサートツアー 2018春 十人十色 ＋ ファイナル). The DVD and Blu-ray of the May 28 concert were released on October 3, 2018. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet and bonus footage. Setlist Regular Tour= #VTR #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #MC #''Medley'' ##Ase Kaite Carnival ##Ee ka!? - Nakanishi Kana (sub Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano) ##Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - Kamikokuryo Moe (sub Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako) ##Kakugo Shite! ##"Ii Yatsu" - Wada Ayaka (sub Sasaki Rikako) ##Jitensha Chiririn - Funaki Musubu (sub Kamikokuryo Moe) ##Dance Performance - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu ##Eighteen Emotion - Kawamura Ayano (sub Nakanishi Kana, Kasahara Momona) ##Shin・Nippon no Susume! - Murota Mizuki (sub Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu) ##Watashi no Kokoro - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano ##Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Katsuta Rina (sub Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano) ##Hatsukoi no Anata e - Sasaki Rikako (sub Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina) ##Umaku Ienai ##Otona no Tochuu - Takeuchi Akari (sub Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako) ##Boogie Train '11 - Kasahara Momona (sub Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano) #Gashin Shoutan #Dondengaeshi #Taiki Bansei #VTR: CUPS #Manner Mode #Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #MC #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Otome no Gyakushuu #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai Encore #Uraha=Lover #MC #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) |-|Nippon Budokan= ;Opening Act #Shunrenka - Tsubaki Factory #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory ;Main Show #VTR #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #Ase Kaite Carnival #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #MC #Kakugo Shite! #''Medley'' ##Ee ka!? - Nakanishi Kana (sub Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano) ##Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - Kamikokuryo Moe (sub Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako) ##"Ii Yatsu" - Wada Ayaka (sub Sasaki Rikako) ##Jitensha Chiririn - Funaki Musubu (sub Kamikokuryo Moe) ##Dance Performance - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu ##Eighteen Emotion - Kawamura Ayano (sub Nakanishi Kana, Kasahara Momona) ##Shin・Nippon no Susume! - Murota Mizuki (sub Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu) ##Watashi no Kokoro - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano ##Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Katsuta Rina (sub Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano) ##Hatsukoi no Anata e - Sasaki Rikako (sub Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina) ##Otona no Tochuu - Takeuchi Akari (sub Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako) ##Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara - Kasahara Momona (sub Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubi, Kawamura Ayano) #Gashin Shoutan #MC #Natsu Shougun #Dondengaeshi #Taiki Bansei #VTR: CUPS #Manner Mode #Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #MC #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Otome no Gyakushuu #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai Encore #Uraha=Lover #MC #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) #VTR DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #OPENING #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #Ase Kaite Carnival #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #MC #Kakugo Shite! #【Juunin Toiro Medley】 #*Ee ka!? - Nakanishi Kana (sub Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano) #*Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - Kamikokuryo Moe (sub Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako) #*"Ii Yatsu" - Wada Ayaka + Sasaki Rikako #*Jitensha Chiririn - Funaki Musubu + Kamikokuryo Moe #*Dance Corner - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu #*Eighteen Emotion - Kawamura Ayano + Nakanishi Kana, Kasahara Momona #*Shin・Nippon no Susume! - Murota Mizuki + Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu #*Watashi no Kokoro - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano #*Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Katsuta Rina + Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano #*Hatsukoi no Anata e - Sasaki Rikako + Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina #*Otona no Tochuu - Takeuchi Akari + Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako #*Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara - Kasahara Momona + Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubi, Kawamura Ayano #Gashin Shoutan #MC #Natsu Shougun #Dondengaeshi #Taiki Bansei #VTR #Manner Mode #Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #MC #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Otome no Gyakushuu #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai #Uraha=Lover【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.)【ENCORE】 Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano ;Opening Acts *Kobushi Factory (5/28 only)"アンジュルム コンサートツアー 2018春 十人十色 ＋ ファイナル日本武道館公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-27. **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory (5/28 only) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Concert Schedule *'Total:' 12 Shows Trivia *The birthdays of Funaki Musubu (May 10) and Sasaki Rikako (May 28) were celebrated during the tour. *Yamazaki Aoi came to watch the first concert on April 7.Kamikokuryo Moe. "＼ THIS IS ME!!! ／ 上國料萌衣" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-04-08. *Tamura Meimi came to watch the concert on May 5.Katsuta Rina. "中野 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki". 2018-05-05. *Morning Musume '18,Fukumura Mizuki. "しゅわしゅわぽん！☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-05-28. Juice=Juice,Uemura Akari. "がんばれ〜… 植村あかり" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-05-28. Yamaki Risa,Yamaki Risa. "♡スイーツ♡/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2018-05-29. Ozeki Mai,"5月29日 アンジュルムさん！ 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2018-05-29. Inaba Manaka,"武道館の余韻。。！♡" (in Japanese). Inaba Manaka Official Blog. 2018-05-29. Takahashi Ai,"♡アンジュルム♡" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2018-05-28. Shimizu Saki, Hagiwara Mai,https://www.instagram.com/p/BjWOFbtHHoQ/ Fukuda Kanon, Maeda Yuuka,https://twitter.com/kanonfukuda/status/1001082060180631552 PINK CRES.,https://www.instagram.com/p/BjWPfd9n5x3/ ,https://www.instagram.com/p/BjUo1h0FsUO/ Hoshibe Sho,https://twitter.com/hoshibesho/status/1001088140046577664 Hyadain,"僕たちアンジュルム〜" (in Japanese). Hyadain Official Blog. 2018-05-28. and SHOCK EYEhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjUlXA_n64h/ came to watch the Nippon Budokan concert on May 28. Gallery ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-mft.jpg|Group MFT ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-A5photo2.jpg WadaAyaka-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Wada Ayaka NakanishiKana-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Nakanishi Kana TakeuchiAkari-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Takeuchi Akari KatsutaRina-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Katsuta Rina MurotaMizuki-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Murota Mizuki SasakiRikako-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Sasaki Rikako KamikokuryoMoe-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe KasaharaMomona-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Kasahara Momona FunakiMusubu-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Funaki Musubu KawamuraAyano-JuuninToiroPlus.jpg|Kawamura Ayano ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-livepic01.jpg|April 7 at Harmony Hall Zama ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic01.jpg|May 28 at Nippon Budokan ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic02.jpg ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic03.jpg ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic04.jpg ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic05.jpg ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic06.jpg ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic07.jpg ANGERME-JuuninToiroPlus-20180528livepic08.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule: **Regular Tour **Nippon Budokan Final *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Concerts Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays